Suddenly I see
by Shay Moonsilk
Summary: Can Kopaka change? Does he need love? Does he belive in it? You be the judge of that. KopakaTahu preslash!


This is a Kopaka/Tahu one shot. Something done out of boredom.

_**"Suddenly I See"**__  
_

Kopaka is a changed toa. If you were to up to him around 30 years ago and ask if he believed in love, he would have had your head examined.

Painfully.

He believed it was a bad thing. He was a toa; love would be too dangerous. He didn't need it. He didn't believe any other of his teammates would have gone for him, and vice versa.

Nowadays, (30 years later) if you were to ask the same question, he would have said: sarcastically "No! I'm only married, have 3 kids, and have said "I love you" to my wife 20 times a day, every day, for the past 25 years! Oh no, I'm not "In love". Where would you get that idea?"

However, he fondly remembers the day when he proved himself wrong on this.

Observe:

_  
_/_Her face is a map of the world  
Is a map of the world  
You can see she's a beautiful girl  
She's a beautiful girl_/

"gasp Pohatu!" a voice cried out, after a scream. A groan followed, with a "Taka!" And there were moans and groans to fill the area.

Most people would have been turned on by this.

Kopaka, however, was not most people.

Ever since the two got together, they had been screwing like rabbits, or hamsters, or…you get it.

The fact of the matter was that that made 4 out 7 toa romantically involved. Onua/Lewa, Pohatu/Taka, what next?

_  
_/_And everything around her is a silver pool of light  
The people who surround her feel the benefit of it  
It makes you calm  
She holds you captivated in her palm_/

"Hey! Paka! 'sup?" Kopaka looked up before looking down, to will away a scowl.

It was the Pestering Pyromaniac himself: Tahu. "It's none of YOU'RE business. What do you want?" Tahu shrugged and sat down. "Nothing. I just wanted to talk." Kopaka shrugged. He didn't get how Tahu stayed so oblivious to his "little brother" and best friend doing it in the next room.

What was with him?

But alas, he couldn't move, and spent the next hour listening to a one-sided conversation. _  
_

/_Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
Why the hell it means so much to me_/

Sometimes, he'll admit, he's jealous of the four of them. He also found it rude when they did it in public, more wisely known as PDA.

Tahu hated it to, while Gali found it cute. He knew why Tahu didn't like it. He was lonely.

Every time, one of the two pairs kissed, touched, or hugged, Tahu would look away and try not to cry. Kopaka didn't get it. Was he the only one getting the _"I'm-lonely-and-single-and-I-need-someone-to-love-me!"_ message?

Why was he so happy that it was just him?__

/_I feel like walking the world  
Like walking the world  
You can hear she's a beautiful girl  
She's a beautiful girl_/

Several times, they engaged in one-on-one chats when the others weren't around. It turned out that they did have a few things they agreed on; or could talk about.

It turned out, that Tahu played the guitar. Several times, Kopaka would casually slip in playing at a party or something. It turned out his advice did count, because Tahu DID play at the next party being held. Afterwards, Kopaka had asked if the song had any meaning, because it had been something he wrote.

However, all he did was say, "Maybe you'll find out, or spend the rest of your life knowing. Who knows!" and with that, he gave a wink and walked away.

_  
_/_She fills up every corner like she's born in black and white  
Makes you feel warmer when you're trying to remember  
What you heard  
She likes to leave you hanging on her word_/

There was a Kolhi game, Ta-koro vs. Ko-koro. The two ended up forgetting about the game and ended up talking. Kopaka learned that Tahu telling someone he was "working" meant he was writing songs. Later on, Ko-koro won. The stadium erupted into cheers, and Tahu threw his arms around Kopaka. Just when he realized what was happening, Tahu had pulled away, mumbled something, and walked to go talk to Turaga Vakama.

So why did he feel angry that it ended? __

/_Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
Why the hell it means so much to me_/_  
_

It was after the game, Rakshi were making small raids on the villagers. He and Tahu were paired to defend Ta-koro. He personally didn't get it, but they had said it would work.

_  
_/_And she's taller than most  
And she's looking at me  
I can see her eyes looking from a page in a magazine  
Oh she makes me feel like I could be a tower_

_A big strong tower/_

Every time their eyes met, he felt like he could protect him from the world. Every time Tahu got struck down, Kopaka either personally made sure he was Ok, or stood over him to fight.

Tahu once had even said, jokingly, "You hide weakness so well I think you're invincible!"

DID Tahu think he was invincible? Why did he hope so?

/_The power to be_

_The power to give  
The power to see yeah yeah_/

Was he….in LOVE with him?

/_She got the power to be  
The power to give  
The power to see_/_  
_

He wasn't in love with him.

He wasn't in love with him.

/_She got the power to be  
The power to give  
The power to see_/_  
_

_He wasn't in love with him._

_He wasn't in love with him._

_/She got the power to be  
The power to give  
The power to see_/_  
_

_HE WAS NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM! _

_HE WAS NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM! _

_  
_/_She got the power to be  
The power to give  
The power to see_/

_  
_Wait… Holy Mata Nui he was in love with him!

_  
Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
Why the hell it means so much to me_

Now what?

A/N: Oh god… that ending was CRAP! Oh well. Review?


End file.
